For example, an electronic apparatus having a handwritten character recognition function includes a stylus receptacle configured to ejectably accommodate a stylus in a housing. The stylus receptacle is tunnel-like hollow space and extends in an axial direction of the stylus in the housing.
In a state that the stylus is extracted from the stylus receptacle, the stylus receptacle is just the hollow space and remains in the housing. Therefore, the rigidity of the housing is hard to be assured.